Stargate Harry
by pikachuevolves34
Summary: After accidentally teleporting himself to Abydos, Harry ends up at Stargate command.
1. Children of the Gods

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate SG-1

Where am I?

"Hey." Harry groaned as someone shook him. "You ok kid?"

Someone spoke in a strange language.

"Come on. Someone help he get him out of the sun."

American. Definitely American.

"Uhhh…. Where am I?" Harry forced his eyes open to squint at the brown haired man with glasses. "Who are you?"

The man helped him to stand and lead him into a pyramid. "I'm Daniel Jackson. How did you get here? You're a long way from Britain, if that's where you came from. Judging by the accent anyway. Did you use the Stargate?"

"The what?" Hurry frowned as he looked out at the desert. "I don't know what you're talking about. And yes, I am English. How did you know?"

Daniel sighed. "I guess I'll have to explain. The Stargate allows travel between planets. And I guessed your nationality based on your accent."

"Wait, so this isn't Earth?" Harry stared as the man in disbelief. "Then how did I get here if I didn't use this Stargate thingy?"

"Well, you appeared in a flash of light. Does that mean anything to you?"

Harry shook his head. "What is this planet called anyway? And is there any way for me to get back home?"

"Well, I guess you could use the Stargate but you'll just end up in a military base. And we're on Abydos," explained Daniel. "If only you had done this a few days ago. You'd been able to return home then."

"So I guess I'll have to stay here." Harry sighed as a boy ran over and started to chatter excitedly to Daniel.

One year later

Harry looked down the sights at the soldiers before Daniel rushed in. "Lower your guns!"

Harry reluctantly did so as did everyone else.

"Hello Jack. Welcome back."

One of the soldiers walked past Daniel and greeted Skaara.

"Who are these people Daniel?" asked Harry as he placed his gun on his back.

"Well, they're the soldiers that came with me to Abydos the first time."

"How are you Daniel?" asked the man Harry presumed to be Jack.

"Good. You?"

"Much better now I know everyone's ok."

Harry watched the woman study the pedestal. "Amazing! This is what was missing from the dig in Giza! This is how they controlled it! It took us fifteen years and three supercomputers to MacGyver a system for the gate on earth!"

"Captain?" asked Jack.

"Look how small it is!"

"Captain!"

The Captain jerked out of her admiration and introduced herself as Sam Carter.

"So, what's been happening on Earth?" asked Harry. "And since when were you a Doctor Daniel?"

"And you are?" asked Sam.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"What's been going on Jack?" asked Daniel.

"Six hostile aliens came through the Stargate on Earth," explained Jack. "Four are dead and one's missing."

"One of them looked like Ra," added one of the other soldiers.

"Well, they didn't come from here," said Daniel slowly "I mean, we take shifts guarding it. We'd know if they came through here."

"They came from somewhere Daniel."

"So, they came from another planet?" asked Harry. "I mean, the Stargate's like an airport, right? Planes can go to and come from many places."

"Ok, where did you find him?" asked Jack as he looked at Daniel.

"We found him out in the desert. When you return to Earth, take him with you."

"What?" asked Jack.

"I'm from Earth," explained Harry. "Don't ask me how I got here, I don't know."

"I think I can help you find out who took them Jack but it's going to have to wait until the sandstorm passes," said Daniel. "You can have our evening meal with us while we wait."

Later

Harry watched Jack spit out the beer and laughed before listening in as the topic turned to the Stargate.

"Uh, are you sure about that?" he asked once Sam said that the Stargate only worked between Earth and Abydos. "I mean, I think there's like a network of them."

"You're a kid. Stay out of this," said Jack gruffly before the conversation continued.

"Hey, there's no need to be nasty." Harry sighed and walked to the entrance to the pyramid before following Daniel as he explained how he found the room to the soldiers and what the room was for.

"Hey, there's this saying that two heads are better than one and just because I'm young, that doesn't mean that i don't have anything to say." Harry glared at Jack who ignored him.

Sensing that he wasn't needed, Harry returned to the Pyramid just in time to see it finishing dialing and for the people to walk through before pulling his gun off his back and firing, hitting a few. He froze as he watched Sha're being pulled away.

"Sha're!" He leapt after her before realising that he wouldn't be fast enough. And that only one thing would help him. "Reducto!"

The stone send shards up. One of the guards left Skaara in order to deal with him.

"This isn't your power. Where did you get it?"

"I had it all my life!" Harry slammed the butt of the gun into his face. He grunted.

"Do not let yourself be captured."

Harry barely had time to react as he turned and dragged Skaara away to a man in gold armour. "Skaara!"

The guard sent him a warning look before they left through the Stargate. Daniel returned and they stared at the damage.

"Harry, what happened?"

"I don't know. These people came through the Stargate and attacked. I managed to get a few."

"This one?" asked Jack as he studied one. Sam tried to help one of the soldiers as Daniel spoke with a dying man.

"I think so."

"Good shot."

"Colonel Ferretti needs medical attention now!" called Sam as she tried to slow the bleeding.

"Go, help him, I can send you back," said Daniel as he sighed.

"You're coming with us this time, Daniel. I've got orders," replied Jack.

Daniel laughed. "I don't care about your orders, Colonel. My wife is out there. So is Skaara."

"And the only way we're going to get them back is for you to come home with us. Ferretti might have seen those coordinates. Captain, do you have the video?" asked Jack.

"I've got everything I need." She held up her camcorder.

"Harry, are you coming?" asked Daniel.

"What? No, we're not bringing the kid Daniel!" protested Jack.

"He came from Earth Jack. He belongs there," pointed out Daniel. Jack muttered to himself as Daniel told the Abydonians to seal the Stargate.

Stargate Command

"Ok, that wasn't too bad," said Harry as he looked back at the Stargate before jumping as the wormhole was covered. He held up his hands as the soldiers pointed their guns at him. "Uh, not going to hurt anyone."

Jack looked like he was debating with someone. Daniel joined them as Harry's gun was taken off him and led to a cell.

"Oh, very friendly." Harry sat on the bed before shivering. It wasn't as warm as the desert. Time passed before the man Jack had been talking to entered the cell. Harry hesitated before standing.

"Harry Potter, correct?"

"Yes, that's me. May I ask who you are?" Harry looked at him curiously.

"I am General Hammond. Your arrival here has caused a stir. Now, you're British, correct?"

"English to be specific. Well, before I ended up on Abydos."

The man behind checked something. "It says here you've been missing for a year, presumed dead."

"Where is this leading General?" asked Harry as he glanced at the man. "And I'm surprised that my relatives even filed a missing persons report. And that you know about it, being American."

"Dr Jackson requested that you be put on the rescue team. In fact, it was his condition for working here."

"But I'm sixteen! And I'm not even in the military or even American in that case," protested Harry. "And last I checked, Jack was reluctant to even bring me to Earth."

"I have my doubts too. But Dr Jackson seems to think that you could be useful."

"You're seriously considering it, aren't you?" Harry studied the man. "Daniel did teach me a few things about Archaeology. Add in the fact that certain languages come easily to me..."

"Depending on your test results, yes."

Harry groaned. "Tests. What I just love."

Several hours later

Harry collapsed to the floor, panting. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"That's the last test. Here." The doctor passed him some water. "You must be thirsty."

"Thanks." Harry quickly downed the water. "So, when do I get the results?"

"Soon."

"Real specific. Thanks Doc."

"I suggest you get some rest."

"Sure thing." Harry stretched and made himself comfy against the wall before quickly falling asleep.

Harry jerked awake in his cell. He rubbed the blurriness out of his eyes before pulling on the clothes next to his bed. It took him a moment to realise what he was wearing.

"Oh great. Please don't tell me I'm in the army."

"Harry, you need to get ready quickly," Daniel called through the door. "Ore we'll leave you behind!"

Harry quickly pulled on the rest of the uniform before walking out the door. "So, I'm on the team then."

"Yep. I mentioned a few interesting things about you so they just want to keep a close eye on you for the time being."

"I still don't think this is the wisest course of action."

Harry secured the helmet as they caught up with the other two.

"Colonel I'd like to remind you that rescuing Doctor Daniel's wife is a secondary objective. In the even you fail to notify base camp within 24 hours, SG-2 will scrub the mission and return without you," said the man leading them.

"Understood," replied Jack.

"Not going to happen, Colonel. SG-2 won't leave without you."

"All right, let's confirm transmitter codes. Remember only the right code will open the iris, and if you lose your transmitter, you cannot get home," explained the man.

"Understood, sir," replied Sam as they entered the Gate Room and the Stargate activated.

"SG-1, SG-2, if you do not return in 24 hours your remote transmitter codes will be locked out, and the iris will be sealed permanently. At that point there will be no return. Is that understood?" asked General Hammond over the intercom.

"Yes, sir," replied Jack as he saluted and then turned to his team "Let's move out."

They started to walk up the ramp.

"I'm kinda nervous, what about you?" asked Harry.

"Well, you'll get used to it."

Harry studied the rippling surface before stepping through and almost tumbling out of the other side.

"Ok, that wasn't nice."

"Damn," muttered Jack. "Hey, kid! Keep close, alright? Don't forget you're here on a temporary basis."

"Uh, yeah, ok? Which team am I on?" asked Harry. "Daniel didn't say."

"Sg-1," replied Daniel before anyone else could answer and sneezed.

"Ok people, let's get the gear out, let's move," ordered Jack.

"Does anyone have a Kleenex?" asked Daniel.

Harry helped move the gear into position as Daniel studied the pedestal before talking to O'Neill. He quickly joined the others as they followed a path, his hand gripping his gun.

"So, is Harry any relation?" asked Sam to Daniel.

"Uh, no. He found him in the desert after a bright flash. The kid's practically a son."

He quickly got distracted by the native monks. After a quickly discussion, they followed them to a town.

"Chulak!"

"Chulak, sounds good."

"Heard it's nice this time of year," added Jack. Harry rolled his eyes as they entered a room. The occupants stared at them.

"Why are they treating us like this?" asked Sam.

"They think we're gods," replied Daniel.

"Oh great. Just what I always wanted," muttered Harry. "More worship."

"Ok, gods. Now what?" asked Jack.

"I have no idea."

A man blew an instrument and everyone bowed. Daniel followed suit.

"When in Rome…"

Jack reluctantly did so. Harry stiffened slightly as he recognised the man then his gaze drifted to the two behind him.

"Behold, your queen!"

"Sha're," muttered Daniel before darting out towards her.

"Kneel before your queen!"

Daniel stopped before slowly approaching. "Sha're, it's me."

Sha're's eyes glowed before the man blasted him back. Jack aimed his gun at him but Sha're stepped in front of him. Jack hesitated before the guard knocked him out.

Cell

"Just what I wanted, another cell," muttered Harry as he paced slightly. Sam tried to wake Daniel up.

"Sha're…."

"Whoa, easy, you've been unconscious for hours," warned Sam as she stopped him sitting up.

"I saw her…"

"I know, we all did."

"I saw Sha're, she was…" Daniel got to his feet, realizing they're in a new room. Jack moved over to them.

"Well if there's way out of here I haven't found it yet. But look what I did find," he said as Skaara approached them.

"Daniel! You're okay."

"I think so."

Skaara hugged Daniel. He coughed and they eased him to the floor.

"Easy big guy. Welcome back to the land of the conscious," said Jack. "Hey, kid! Do you see anything?"

"Well, that wall at the back is one of the outside walls but apart from that, nothing." Harry shook his head.

"O'Neill told me about Sha're," continued Skaara.

"Jack, help me. We can find her again," pleased Daniel.

"Daniel…don't. If we can't find our way out of here, the mission's a bust anyway. They seal the 'gate in just over 90 minutes. C'mon, Skaara, let's find a way out of here."

"So Ra isn't dead after all," said Sam.

"No, it wasn't Ra. It was Apophis," replied Daniel. Harry listened in.

"Who?"

"Um, it's from Egyptian mythology. Ra was the sun god who ruled the day. Apophis was the serpent god, Ra's rival who ruled the night. It's right out of _The Book of the Dead_. They're living it."

A guard grabbed O'Neill's arm tightly. "Ow!"

"What is this?" demanded the guard.

"It's a watch."

"This is not Goa'uld technology. Where are you from?" asked the guard as he revealed his face.

"You again." Harry stared at him.

"Earth. Chicago if you want to be specific," replied Jack.

"Your words mean nothing. Where are you from?"

"Uh, excuse me…" Daniel drew a symbol on the ground. "This is where we're from."

The guard erased the symbol. Harry frowned.

"There's something different about that man."

Jack and Skaara moved over to them as the doors opened and guards marched in.

"Shaka ha! Kree hol mel, Goa'uld!"

"What'd he say?" asked Jack. Harry felt the translation filter through his mind and frowned.

"They're going to choose," replied Skaara.

"Choose what?" asked Sam.

"Who will be the children of the gods."

A royal box was brought in, and Apophis emerged from it.

"Jaffa!" He helps Sha're out from the box.

"Sha're. Jack, help me please." Daniel surges forward but Carter and O'Neill pull him back.

"Daniel, don't, don't."

"Benna! Ya wan, ya daru! Kneel before your masters!"

Guards walked among the people making them kneel. O'Neill catches the guard's eye who gave him a look. O'Neill nodded imperceptibly and kneeled. Skaara didn't.

"Skaara."

Skaara knelt. People walked in-between the prisoners.

"Benna, ya wan ya daru! Choose!"

A guard held him up for the people.

"No." the guards toss him aside as the person moves to another. "This one. We choose this one."

She is escorted away. Other people approach where SG-1 are kneeling and Daniel leaps forward, grabbing one of them. Guards prevent O'Neill from interfering.

"Daniel!"

"This one is passionate."

"How much would I remember if you chose me?" asked Daniel desperately.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" asked Jack. A guards taps O'Neill with a staff weapon in warning.

"Something of the host must survive!"

The Guard shook his head negatively. O'Neill noticed.

"We choose…him." The Goa'uld pointed to Skaara.

"Na-nay, na nay! O'Neill! O'Neill!" Skaara was dragged away.

"Skaara! Skaara!" Jack jumped forward but a guard hits him on the nose with a staff weapon.

"Kill the rest," ordered Apophis as he left. The prisoners screamed and ran to the back of the room. The guards advanced and ready their weapons.

"I can save these people! Help me! Help me," pleaded Jack as the guard passed him.

"Many have said that." The guard turned and fired on his own then threw his weapon to Jack. "But you are the first I believe could do it!"

The two started to fight as Sam pulled Daniel out of the way.

"The hell to the Statute of Secrecy," muttered Harry before focusing. "Reducto!"

A guard went flying and dropped his weapon as the stone exploded.

"Accio staff!" He caught it as it zoomed over to him before helping with the remaining guards,

"Get out of the way!" Jack fired at the wall, creating an opening. He checked it. "All right, let's move!"

"Come on, come on!" Sam hurried the people through. "Come on, move, come on!"

The guard dropped his helmet to the floor in the empty holding room and looked at the dead Jaffa.

"Come on!" Harry tugged his arm.

"Hey, c'mon!" called Jack.

"I have nowhere to go," said the guard.

"For this you can stay at my place. Let's go," called Jack. The guard looked around, then the two joined him. "What's your name?"

"Teal'c."

"Teal'c, where will they take Skaara, the boy?" asked jack as they hurried down

"To the Stargate, after they've selected hosts for their children they will return home," replied Teal'c as they followed the stream of prisoners heading for the Stargate. Jack took the lead and started to make them move at a fast pace before glancing at his watch.

"We've got less than an hour, how we doing?"

"We lost a few when we got to the forest," replied Sam.

"They will be hunted down and killed. Anyone who does not exist to serve the gods is their enemy," explained Teal'c

"And that makes you…?" asked Jack.

"I am a Jaffa. Bred to serve, that they may live."

"I…I don't understand," said Daniel. Harry frowned.

Teal'c stopped and undid his top. The prisoners nearby screamed as the creature inside poked out.

"What the hell is that?" asked Jack.

"It is an infant Goa'uld, the larval form of the gods, I have carried one since I was a child, as all Jaffa carry one," explained Teal'c as it retreated before starting to walk.

"Get it out of there," suggested Jack.

"In exchange for carrying the infant Goa'uld until maturity, a Jaffa receives perfect health and long life. If I were to remove it, I would eventually die," continued Teal'c

"Yeah, well if I were you, I'd take my chances."

"Rather gross looking, aren't they," said Harry to no one. Everyone looked up as ships passed overhead.

"All right come on people, let's go, let's move!" yelled Jack as they started to move.

"The boy you seek is no longer who he was," warned Teal'c

"I don't want to hear that." As they near the Stargate, a Goa'uld glider swooped over them, readying its guns. "Take cover!"

The ship fired as the prisoners scatter. Jack and Teal'c returned fire but make no difference. Harry frowned.

"Colonel, we're sitting ducks here!" called Sam.

"Bombada maxima!" An explosion clipped the ship.

A missile shot towards the ship and hit it. Everyone looked towards the source.

"Kawalsky," muttered Jack.

"Yeah!" SG-2 waved from the hill as jack turned to the prisoners

"C'mon, folks, up the hill!"

Kawalsky moved down to help O'Neill up.

"Great shot! How many are there?" asked Jack.

"A dozen, maybe more. They're headed back through the Stargate," explained Kawalsky.

"What about Skaara?"

"He's with them. Colonel, we don't have much time before they lock us out." They run up the hill with the others as Kawalsky took a lead position. "Warren, Casey, on my right!"

They took positions the crest of the hill, overlooking the Stargate. Jack spotted Skaara about to enter the Stargate.

"No. No." He ran down the hill.

"Colonel! Sir!" called Kawalsky.

"Skaara!"

"Jack, wait!" called Harry.

Skaara turned and smiled walking back toward Jack a few steps.

"Skaara."

Skaara's smile disappeared as his eyes glowed and he hits O'Neill with his hand device. Jack was thrown back. He hit the ground as Skaara left and the Stargate deactivates. Jack got to his feet as the others ran down to him.

"Did you see the symbols?" asked Daniel quickly. Jack shook his head.

Warren and Casey watched the forest with binoculars when they spotted movement.

"Sir, we've got movement in the trees, a lot of movement in the trees. We've got hostiles, sir, hostiles closing in!"

"All right, people we're going on a little field trip. Daniel get busy on that Stargate, we've got company." Kawalsky turned to Sam. "Captain, arm your claymores. Me, Casey and Warren will be the last men out."

"Negative. That's my job. Captain, help Daniel. Once you've sent the signal I want you to go through, tell them we're bringing company," ordered Jack as everyone flocked to the Stargate.

"Boys, give me an update!" ordered Kawalsky into his radio.

"Looks like a whole battalion, sir. 200 yards and closing."

Kawalsky readied the claymores as Carter stood with Daniel who was searching for the Stargate address in his notebook. Harry gripped his staff and aimed it.

"Doctor Jackson?"

"I've got it, I know I have it here, I know I've got it," muttered Daniel.

"Come on!"

"Sir, we've got hostiles coming out of the trees." Sounds of gun fire echoed around the area.

"Daniel!" called Jack in worry.

"Oh here!" Daniel laughed.

"Go go!"

Daniel started dialling. On the hill the soldiers were overpowered.

"We can't hold them, sir!" the voice crackled over the radio.

"Send the signal as soon as it opens, Captain," suggested Daniel as Sam held her arm with the remote transmitter up.

"Pull 'em out!" called Jack

"Fall back, fall back!"

The Stargate opened.

"Is it working?" asked Daniel.

"Oh, let's hope so. If not, I'll be the first to know," replied Sam as Warren and Casey run down the hill from their positions, towards the Stargate. They took defensive positions behind rock and continued firing on the guards as they reach the crest of the hill. Sam stepped through the Stargate, and Daniel started to encourage the prisoners to go after her.

"Come on, come on, come on."

Harry sent spells at the advancing Jaffa.

Earth

Sam rolled through the Stargate onto the ramp and stood, putting out a hand as two prisoners follow after her. The soldiers around the Stargate raised their guns.

"Hold your fire! They're refugees!"

She helped them to their feet.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Captain," said the General over the intercom.

Chulak

"Come on, please, two of you, two of you!" Daniel begged the last of the prisoners. The guards stepped over the crest of the hill and O'Neill turned to Kawalsky.

"Hit the claymores!"

They exploded and took a line of guards with them. He hit another and another and the guards go down in droves. But there are still more and one of the prisoners was hit by enemy fire.

"Hurry! Come on, come on. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. We need cover here!" called Daniel. Harry jumped in front of them.

"Protego!"

The shots hit the shield and diffused. Kawalsky started to fire his weapon wildly. Daniel got the last refugee through the Stargate.

"That's it!" called Daniel as the last refuge ran through.

Go!"

Daniel paused for one reluctant second and then ran through the Stargate.

Earth

"They behind you?" asked Sam as Daniel appeared.

"I hope so."

Chulak

Everyone ran to the Stargate. One of the soldiers got hit.

"Casey!"

They helped him through the gate with a bit of a struggle. Shots missed them.

"Reducto! Stupefy!" Harry tripped on a step before clamouring up them. He jumped through the Stargate as the last prisoner jumped though.

Earth

The prisoner jumped out of the Stargate and the soldiers cocked their weapons as Teal'c came through. Sam and Daniel called out simultaneously to stop them firing.

"Whoa! Hold your fire! Hold your fire!"

"They're with us!" continued Sam as she walked up to Teal'c and received his weapon from him with a nod.

"Phew. That was intense," sighed Harry as he sat down. "I still have no idea why you let me go."

"Well, let's say it was a test. I mean, you passed all the tests that you did here on Earth." Sam shrugged.

The last three fell through the Stargate as one collapsed to the ramp.

"Now! Lock it up, lock it up!" called Sam.

"Closing iris!" the metal closed over the wormhole. Four metallic thuds echoed as the guards that followed hit the metal. Then the sounds stopped. "Wormhole disengaged."

The iris opened. Medics rush up the ramp as they are called.

The refugees surged forward and circled Carter and O'Neill, hugging and thanking them warmly.

General Hammond walks up the ramp amidst the confusion as a man cleared the way for the medics who lifted Casey on to a stretcher and left.

"Colonel O'Neill. Care to explain?" asked General Hammond.

"Um, we can use the Stargate to send these people home, sir," explained Sam.

"What's he doing here?" He indicated Teal'c.

"General Hammond, this is Teal'c," introduced Jack. "He can help us."

"Do you know what he is?"

"Yes, sir I do, he's the man who saved our lives. And if you accept my recommendation, sir…he'll join SG-1," said Jack. "As well as the midget."

"I am not a midget!" Harry glared at the man.

"That decision may not be up to you."

"Anyway, how did you do that?" asked Sam as Jack checked on Kawalsky.

"Do what?" Harry acted innocent.

"You know perfectly what I mean. You said a word then something happened."

Harry winced. "I'm not allowed to talk about it to normal people. There are laws in place."

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Kawalsky, this sure-to-be-very-interesting debriefing for SG units 1 and 2 will be at 0730," said General Hammond.

"Yes, sir."

"All right, let's get these people situated."

They left the Gate Room, leaving Teal'c, Sam, Daniel, Harry and Jack standing at the base of the ramp. Daniel looked back to the Stargate.

"She's out there somewhere, Jack."

"I know. So's Skaara," said Jack.

"So what do we do?" asked Daniel.

"We find 'em."

"Dude, thanks for trying to get me on your team." Harry grinned.

"Well, let's say that I think you would be a useful addition."

Several hours later

Harry sighed. "I keep telling you, I can't tell you. I'm sure there are things that are meant to kept secret in the air force."

"Look here son, I understand why you're reluctant to talk. But surely you can give us hints." Jack frowned slightly. "I have lots of classified secrets myself."

"Do you think you can get some letters out for me? Depending on the answers I get, I'll be able to tell you."


	2. Enemy within

I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Harry Potter.

Enemy within

Harry listened to the argument before sighing at the alarm sounding for the umpteenth time and gripping his wand discretely. "Not again."

"Damn, those Goa'uld's are persistent," commented Kawalsky.

"I think we pissed them off," replied Jack.

"Gee, you think?" asked Harry. "People don't just attack for absolutely no reason. Well, if their minds are working properly anyway."

Soldiers ran to stand before the Stargate with their weapons ready.

"Alert! All defence teams stand by. Set the base auto destruct countdown at three minutes," ordered General Hammond.

The seventh chevron locked as the autodestruct was set. The wormhole engaged but the iris remained in place as several thuds echoed around the room. Sam flinched.

"We're not going anywhere as long as the Goa'ulds keep up these attacks," said Kawalsky

"They can't keep them up forever…Can they?" asked Daniel as more thuds echoed around the room.

"Well, once they realise our Gate's impenetrable they should just give up," said Sam as they looked down at the Stargate.

"Part of me just wants to let 'em through. Give 'em the fight they're looking for," said Kawalsky.

One last thud echoed around the room and the Stargate shut down. Two technicians scanned the iris with radiation-detecting equipment.

"Well, there have got to be worse ways to go, I suppose," muttered Jack.

"You don't think the Goa'ulds are sending people through, do you?" asked Daniel.

"I have a feeling that they don't have much respect for human life," commented Harry as his head started to pound. "Considering that they set themselves up as gods and all that."

"Be like bugs on a windshield," added Jack.

"Team reports all clear, sir."

"All right, stand down from alert and abort the countdown.

The soldiers relaxed as Kawalsky rubbed the back of his neck and groaned. Harry picked up his missing persons report and continued to read.

"Kawalsky. What's the matter?" asked Jack

"Headache. Took a fistful of aspirin but nothing helps."

"Get down to the infirmary. Get it checked out. Go on," suggested Jack as Harry rubbed his neck and touched the faded scar there.

"Yes, sir, I think I'll do that." Kawalsky turned to General Hammond. "Sir, with your permission?"

Kawalsky saluted and the General responded in the same manner.

"By all means, Major. I need you to lead your team to P3-575."

Kawalsky left as the Stargate started to turn again.

"Inbound traveller! Inbound traveller!"

"Reset the countdown. Here we go again. All defence teams remain in position."

Once again, the soldiers got ready as the Stargate activated.

"So this iris is going to hold right?" asked Daniel.

"Pure titanium. Less than three micrometres from the event horizon. It won't even allow matter to fully reintegrate," explained Sam.

"So this iris is going to hold, right?" asked Jack.

"If it doesn't, the failsafe device will detonate, this whole mountain will vaporise, and there'll be nothing to worry about."

"Ah. Good, I feel much better."

Harry sighed before heading to Teal'c's room. He knocked before entering. "Hey Teal'c. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Teal'c didn't respond. Harry sighed before sitting on the desk.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask. Why did you warn me not to get captured?"

"There are tales of people among the slaves, people with unusual powers. The Goa'uld's would take them as hosts in their quest for power. But stories of these people are very rare."

"And you didn't want that happening to me." Harry rubbed his head as Jack entered.

"Hey. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Yes."

"No."

The two glared at each other.

Why don't I come back? After you've sorted out whatever disagreement you've had."

"The people from Chulak?" asked Teal'c

"We sent the last of them back through the Gate just before the Goa'uld started knocking at the door," explained Jack.

"Good."

"Well, they're safe anyway," said Harry as he rubbed his neck.

"Thanks to you Teal'c. So how long do you think they'll keep it up?" asked Jack.

"One, perhaps two more attempts. They will believe their weapons have destroyed you. They will not send warriors through for some time to make sure of your destruction."

"Well, they'll be in for a surprise, huh?" asked Jack. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Your iris will be closed. They will be crushed," said Teal'c.

"Surprise." Jack shrugged.

"Well, that depends on what you define as a surprise," commented Harry as he sighed.

"Am I a prisoner?" asked Teal'c.

"Ah, yeah."

"I understand."

"We're not exactly living up to your expectations of us, are we?" Jack pulled out a chair and sat as he talked. "You see, Teal'c, we've been living alone in our little corner of the galaxy for quite a while and I think…the people I work for just need to get to know you a little better. I mean, your knowledge of the Goa'uld's alone makes them a little curious."

"Curious?" asked Harry with a raised eye. "They're curious about me but I'm not going with them."

"I will give that knowledge freely," replied Teal'c.

"Yeah, I know you will, and we'll put it to good use."

"I will pledge my allegiance to this world," continued Teal'c

"I'm just not sure that's ever going to be enough for them to trust you. To be honest with you, I think they're scared of you," admitted Jack.

"What?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think Teal'c's scary."

"I understand." Teal'c looked away,

"You must be used to that by now, huh?"

"I am a Jaffa. I have served as a warrior for your enemy. I have carried your enemy within me."

"Yeah. Well, it's kind of a human thing. We tend to be afraid of things we don't know."

"Kinda why the wizards and witches hid away." Harry leant back. "Especially after the witch trials. So they didn't die out."

"Why is O'Neill not afraid?" asked Teal'c.

"Teal'c, I saw you stand up to a god. You refused to kill. I saw you make that decision."

"Yes," agreed Teal'c after a second.

"In that moment, I learned everything I needed to know to trust you."

"If I had killed you then, I would not be here now," pointed out Teal'c.

"Neither would I." Jack stood and Harry followed after a second.

"I will prove my allegiance, O'Neill."

"Teal'c, I sure wish you didn't have to."

"When I do…you will show me this world?"

"Oh, you bet. Just not all at once, though. It's big."

"I'm still suprised that you're letting me stay. I mean, I asked around for the recruitment age and apparently it's seventeen." Harry shook his head.

"Yeah, in America. In England I believe it's sixteen. We took your nationality into regards," Jack explained.

Harry's head exploded and everything went black.

Infirmary

The antiseptic smell made Harry groan as he woke up. The handcuffs rattled against the metal of the bed. "What happened?"

Jack and Daniel shared a glance.

"You've got a Goa'uld inside you," jack said bluntly.

"What? What the hell do you mean Colonel?" Harry glared at the man.

"I mean exactly what I said. You collapsed then it took over you." Jack shrugged.

"But when?" muttered Harry. "And I didn't do anything, did I?"

"Well, apart from being insistent to see the General, nothing. It was pretty cooperative."

Harry grumbled to himself. "What now?"

"General Hammond is arguing with Colonel Kennedy about what to do with you." Jack stared at the floor. "Kennedy wants to take you away but General Hammond is fighting your case, since you're a civilian and all."

"Yeah, because I was unlucky enough to get one in my head. How's Kawalsky Jack? His headache any better?"

"He's got one too. An infant judging by his blackouts."

"Aw shit." Harry rubbed his head. "This does have to happen to me. I am such a trouble magnet. I just hope that no more appear. We'll have a hard enough time dealing with two."

"You know, I have a feeling that the Goa'uld in your head is unlike any we have seen," said Daniel thoughtfully. "I mean, all the others attacked us but this one didn't."

_I have a name you know! It's __Artemis__!_

"Its name is Artemis." Harry blinked. "Now it's talking to me."

"Mr Potter."

"Hello General. How are you today? Who is this?" Harry stared at the man next to him.

"I've been better. This is Colonel Kennedy. Now, about the Goa'uld inside you…"

"My name is Artemis!" Harry's eyes flashed.

"That freaks me out," muttered Jack.

"I don't care whether or not it freaks you out Colonel O'Neill. It is something I do."

"You wanted to talk to me," interrupted General Hammond.

"Yes. I wish to seek asylum on this planet."

"What?!"

"Enough Colonel. Now, whatever you're called, what makes you think that we will give you asylum on this planet?"

"I face the Goa'ulds. I believe that their rule has gone on too long. For years I have fought against them. Besides I know more about the technology in the galaxy than you do"

"How do we know that you're not just telling us what we want?" demanded Jack.

"I know you have no reason to trust me. But your people have a saying: actions speak louder than words. Ask the Jaffa Teal'c. He will have heard about me."

It was slightly disconcerting to not have control of his body. Harry rubbed his head.

"I suggest that you prepare for transportation Mr Potter." Colonel Kennedy walked out the room.

"I don't care what he says, I'm not going anywhere with him."

"Yeah. He's taking Teal'c as well." Jack started at the door.

"Anyhow, I'm sure you have places to be." Harry laid back on the bed as the three left

_You don't trust me._

Harry laughed. "Well, the Goa'ulds haven't given me much reason to trust them. And since you're a member of that race…"

_The distrust extends to me. As I said, I will let my actions prove my words. Besides, you can have a look at my memories; that would be enough to prove that I'm telling you the truth._

_"What gender are you anyway?"_

_"I take on the gender of my host though normally I take a female, not male."_

Harry jerked as he felt something cover his mouth before lashing out at the person.

"Get away from me Kawalsky!"

He quickly unlocked the handcuffs before tripping him up, pulling his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and swinging it on. It was surprising that no one had taken it from him. Kawalsky ran out the room and Harry chased after him.

_You aren't strong enough to face him._

Harry ignored the voice as he continued to run to the Gate Room.

_Harry, listen. Let me face him. It was me the Goa'uld inside the man was trying to kill. You were just my host. Without a host, I would quickly die._

Grumbling Harry closed his eyes before opening them again.

_Thank you._

Harry could have sworn that his body felt stronger than before. Artemis quickly guided his body to the Gate Room to find Teal'c and Kawalsky struggling. He quickly ran over to the two and punched Kawalsky in the head and anywhere that they could reach.

_Since when did I start thinking in the plural?_

Artemis continued to get punches in where possible. Teal'c managed to hold Kawalsky partially in the wormhole.

"Teal'c! Hold him there!" called Jack. Teal'c pushed Kawalsky's head back into the wormhole after pulling it out,

"Shut it down! Now!"

The Stargate shut down and Teal'c let Kawalsky go. He fell to the ground with part of his head missing. Jack ran in and up the ramp as a small piece of the Goa'uld dropped out of Kawalsky's head and shrivelled up, smoking. The three knelt beside Kawalsky's body.

"He was your friend," commented Teal'c,

"My friend died on the table," said Jack flatly as he got up and walked away. Teal'c followed with Artemis following after a second.

_He was a good person._

"Be quiet Harry."

_Why don't you like other Goa'ulds? I mean, I gather that you don't get along but I haven't heard of one that would go around killing others._

No answer. Harry stumbled slightly as he found himself back in control.

"Table? What did you mean by table Jack? Did Kawalsky go under a operation or something?"

No answer.

"Mr Potter!"

Harry turned towards General Hammond.

"Come to my office. Now."

Harry sighed before turning back to the other two. "I'll see you later then. Assuming that we don't get thrown into a deep underground cell or taken away for experimentation."

He quickly caught up with General Hammond.

"What do you want to talk about sir?"

"It's not with you."

"Artemis?" _Hey, Artemis, are you talking again? _

No answer.

"He's being a bit quiet at the moment but I'll answer what I can."

"Sit then." General Hammond indicated a chair as the two entered his office. "You are going to give me a headache. On one hand, you are the host for what may be the greatest threat this planet has ever had. On the other, you are a teenager, one who has gotten way over his head."

"I can see how that might cause problems." Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sure there's something we can do, like restricted access or... something. Besides, Artemis is a bit of mechanic."

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Colonel Kennedy entered. "Sir. Potter."

Harry sent him a glance. "Hello Colonel. It's nice to see you again."

"If I may ask some questions?"

"Uh, I think you're asking the wrong person." Harry inclined his head towards General Hammond.

"Can this wait? there is something more urgent than learning about our enemy. what to do with Mr Potter here."

"I'll take him with me for tests."

"I am not a Guinea Pig!" Harry leapt up.

"Are you suggesting that we test on a teenager?" asked General Hammond. "One that just helped to deal with a threat might I add."

"That was Artemis, not me," corrected Harry. "Shows something, I think."

"Then Mr Potter, you will be placed on SG-1 and watched by them, to determine Artemis' loyalty. With what happened to Major Kalwalsky, we can't afford surgery without knowing more."

"And to try and get more information out of him. Figures." Harry leant back as Kennedy spluttered and the phone rang.

Several hours later

"Colonel O'Neill, is SG-1 ready to ship out?" asked General Hammond

"We are, sir," replied Jack.

"Then you have a go for a standard recon mission on P3-575."

"Yes, sir."

The doors opened and Teal'c walked through.

"Reporting as ordered."

"'Sir'…It's 'sir'," prompted Jack.

"Sir."

"Welcome aboard, son."

"Wait for us!" Harry ran through the door. "Sorry we're late. Got into a bit of disagreement about who gets control of the body sir."

"Why do I get the feeling that that is going to be a repetitive thing with you?" General Hammond shook his head as Harry, Jack and Teal'c walked up the ramp to join Daniel and Sam.

"The MALP reports conditions on the planet are favourable," said Sam as they walked up the ramp before stopping in front of the Stargate. Jack looked across at the team.

"Well?"

Together, SG-1 walked into the wormhole.


	3. Broca Divide

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1

Broca Divide

Harry jerked awake as he felt someone shaking him. "Wah! I'm awake! Please stop shaking me!"

Teal'c stared at him. "You were screaming."

"Sorry, bad dream. I'm fine. Did I wake you?"

"You are not fine. You were speaking in Goa'uld."

"Sorry, my fault." Harry sent mental death glares at Artemis. "Harry was reliving some of my not so pleasant memories."

He laid back down.

_Hey, Artemis, is that super healing thing a part of every Goa'uld host?_

_Why do you ask?_

_Just wondering._

_Yes, it is. Why? Do you want me to stay?_

_Of course. There's nowhere for you to go, right. Besides, you can get some trust here if you show that you're useful._

_I think… you've got your whole life in front of you. I could blend with you but I don't see myself being here for too long._

_Hey, they just can't kick me off the planet. It's my home._

_Anyway, it's already happened Harry. Our minds are separate but you can look through them if you really wanted to. I just wish that your people would trust me. Haven't I proven that I wont hurt anyone?_

_Well, you are their enemy. People don't tent to trust them that easily. And I've got to deal with it too. I'm your host, remember?_

The next day

Harry yawned as General Hammond spoke.

"When we completed interviews of all the refugees you brought back from Chu'lak, ten of them identified the final four symbols the Goa'ulds used to escape through the Chu'lak Stargate. When we disregard the last one as point of origin that leaves three to work with." He cued a computer screen to display the glyphs. "Captain Carter's computer model has thus far extrapolated only one set of symbols from the Abydos cartouche that contains these three glyphs."

"Let me guess. That's where we're going," said Jack.

"Very good, Colonel."

"Thank you, sir. I pride myself on my deductive reasoning skills."

_I don't see why they don't just let me out to search for them._

_Trust issues._

"In one hour, you will go through the Gate to the planet represented by these symbols. It has been designated P3X-797," continued General Hammond.

"Couldn't we call this planet something that's a little easier to remember?" asked Daniel.

"Ah, it's based on a binary code the computer uses for extrapolation," explained Sam.

"Which makes it much easier to remember," said a sarcastic Jack.

"Hey, I can remember them just fine," pointed out Harry.

"Yeah, you have two minds in your head."

"We sent a MALP probe through thirty minutes ago. Atmosphere is breathable, no detectable radiation and temperature approximately forty degrees Fahrenheit," continued General Hammond after glaring at them.

"Can we see the video playback sir?" asked Jack.

"There is no playback," said General Hammond after a pause.

"Why no playback?"

"It appears to be very dark where the Gate resides on this planet."

"Well, the MALP probe has lights on it, doesn't it?" asked Sam.

"We think they were broken during transport through the Gate."

"Did the MALP hit the gate as it was going through?" asked Harry. No one answered. _Have you heard of this Artemis?_

_Maybe._

"This is crazy. We don't know what could be there waiting for us when we come through," protested Daniel.

"Don't you worry boys. That's why the SG-3 Marines are coming with. You can count on us to watch your backsides," said Makepeace.

"Actually, it's more my front side I was worried about," said Daniel.

Gate room

Jack, Sam, Harry and Teal'c made their way to the Stargate.

"Oi, kid! Stay where we can see you," called Jack.

"Hey! I though you trusted me!" pouted Harry.

"It's not you that I don't trust."

"Hey, it's not like we can take Artemis out of me at the moment. Look what happened to Kawalsky."

"Chevron four, encoded. Chevron five, encoded," said the technician over the intercom as Daniel rushed in.

"You're late; put these on." Jack handed Daniel night vision goggles.

"Doesn't look like my prescription," said Daniel as he looked at them.

"Thermal night vision goggles," explained Sam

"Hey, here's a question. Why doesn't the MALP have a set of these?" asked Jack. Sam grinned as the Stargate whooshed into life.

"SG-1 and SG-3 you have a go. Repeat, you have a go," said General Hammond over the intercom. Makepeace pushed his way through SG-1.

"Okay, we'll take point."

"Ah. We'll go through first. You watch our lovely backsides, remember?" asked Jack as he headed up the ramp.

"Have it your way, flyboy."

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Daniel.

"If Skaara or Sha're are on the other side, those jarheads'll open fire as soon as they see the light of their eyes, if you know what I mean. You want that?" asked Jack. "I mean, they're likely to do that to Harry and he's on our side."

Daniel gestured for O'Neill to go forward.

"Give us ten count then 'come on down,'" said Jack before SG-1 stepped through the wormhole. They stepped out the other side.

"Fan out," whispered Jack. They put on the night vision goggles and saw people running though the underbrush. They were attacked with sticks. Teal'c's staff weapon fired as SG-3 came through the wormhole and opened fire over their heads as one of SG-1 was about to be crushed by a large rock. The attackers ran off.

"I'm real glad it was you who took point," commented Makepeace.

"I'm okay. Thanks for asking. Everybody else?" asked Jack.

"I think so," replied Sam.

"I'll be fine." Harry shook his head.

"What were those things?" asked Daniel.

"I haven't the slightest idea." They brushed the hair away from one of the dead attacker's faces. He looked mostly human, but with some prehistoric qualities. Jack gestured Makepeace forward.

"Daniel, what are they?" asked Jack as they headed deeper into the forest.

"Well, they don't look completely _Homo sapien_. Ah, the larger brow ridge would imply _Homo erectus_ but then again they'd have canine teeth. Ah, could be Australopithecus but the brow ridge would be less prominent," said Daniel thoughtfully.

"You don't know, do you?"

"No."

_It could be a remnant from a Goa'uld. _

"Why does that one female look different? She looks more human," said Sam as they watched as the girl gets grabbed. "We have to stop them."

"No, that's how prehistoric males probably always had sex. Forcibly. The strongest male gets to mate, that's survival of the fittest," pointed out Daniel.

"Well, I call it rape and I think we should stop it." Sam started to get up.

"Carter." Jack gestured for her to get back down. Rocks started flying.

"Where are those rocks coming from?" asked Daniel.

"There." Jack gestured toward a group of figures dressed in white who were throwing rocks at the primitives. "Makepeace, you and your men take a wide left flank. We'll take the right. Go."

"Don't move!" One of the SG-3 members pointed their gun at the people in white.

"All right, hold your fire!" ordered Jack. Harry gripped his wand as he holstered his gun.

"Get away. Lower your weapons," suggested Daniel.

"They could be Goa'ulds," pointed out a SG-3 member.

"They're not." Harry shook his head. "I would know. Goa'ulds can sense each other."

"Just keep 'em covered," said Jack as he checked the neck of one of the people in white. "There's no entry scar. They're not Goa'ulds. Lower your weapons kids. Any idea what they are Jackson?"

"My Lord, we are the untouched, I am High Councilor Tuplo," introduced one of the people in white

"We are pleased the gods have deemed us worthy of a return visit," added another. "I am Leedora."

"Gods," muttered Jack.

"Ah, only the gods come through the Stargate I think they're talking about us. We should probably start getting used to this kind of treatment," explained Daniel.

"Oh for crying out loud, we're not gods. Get up."

"Please."

"C'mon." SG-1 helped Tuplo and his people to their feet.

"Perhaps they wish us to treat them as mortals. A test?" suggested one.

"Please. Let us take you to the Land of Light."

They followed them to a temple.

"Love what they've done with the place," said Jack as they looked around.

"I was going to do my living room like this, but it didn't go with my other stuff," added Sam.

"Looks Minoan," commented Daniel.

"Welcome. Please, come. Sit," said Tuplo. SG-1 sat with Tuplo and his people at a table while Makepeace and SG-3 stood guard.

"Is she all right?" Sam nodded at where the young woman was lying down)

"I do hope. She is my daughter."

"What's her name?" asked Sam.

"She is called Melosha. I can only hope we rescued her in time from the hands of the Touched. We must now wait to see if she has been cursed by them."

"The creatures that took her, what were they exactly?" asked Jack.

"They are the Touched. They were unfortunate enough to be cursed by the Hilk'sha," explained Tuplo.

"Hilk'sha. There's a word like that on Abydos. Is that Gods of the Earth?" asked Daniel curiously.

"Gods of the Underworld. Evil Gods," corrected Teal'c. Harry nodded.

"The Hilk'sha needed only to touch the unfortunate among us and they would become possessed. Pure evil, like wild animals," explained Leedora.

"So these…"Touched" people used to live here, with you?" asked Jack.

"They were us, until they changed. They became too dangerous and we were forced to banish them to the Land of the Dark."

"And where are these evil gods now?"

"Oh, they do not show themselves. We know only of their presence because of their actions."

"When was the last time the good gods came around?" asked Jack.

"Well, if you are not them, then it has been at least a generation."

"A generation. Okay." Jack looked at the rest of SG-1. "Um, will you excuse us for a moment?" the Untouched started to rise. "Ah, no. Please no. Wait." He led SG-1 over to the stairs for a conference. "Sounds like the Goa'ulds aren't here and haven't been for some time."

"That is my assessment as well," agreed Teal'c.

"Daniel, Carter? Artemis?" Jack had a small look of distaste at the last name.

"I agree," said Daniel.

"Yeah."

"It is possible that the Goa'uld did not make their presence known," said Artemis after a second. "But I saw no signs of them."

"In that case, gear up. We'll move out in fifteen minutes," said Jack.

"Wait a minute. Move out?" asked Daniel as he and Sam glanced at each other.

"Yeah. Back to the Stargate. Back to Earth. Terra firma. Home. You've heard of it?"

"W'uh, well we should stay awhile longer and study the society. Learn how they've evolved from Minoan culture. I mean, see those statues over there, those are bulls. The bull is all throughout Minoan culture on Earth but we never really knew why," pointed out Daniel.

"Hey I'm a big fan of all this stuff, but art appreciation is not what this mission is about. Get your gear together." Jack walked off with Teal'c leaving Daniel and Carter to look at each other.

Earth

"Find anything?" asked General Hammond as they walked back through the Stargate.

"Uh, no sir," said Jack.

"Yes sir. Uh, actually sir, we found a whole hell of a lot, sir," corrected Daniel.

"Some beautiful décor, nice folks, nothing of strategic importance, sir."

"All right, get cleaned up. Mission debrief in half an hour."

"Yes, sir."

They walked out leaving Daniel with a frustrated look on his face.

Briefing room

"I'm sorry sir, I know I'm a guest at this party, but I have to protest," said Daniel.

"Let me guess, Doctor. This is the science versus military discussion again?" asked General Hammond.

"Not again Daniel." Harry shook his head.

"Well…yes. This mission was a perfect example of my argument. We should have stayed on that planet longer. It was the perfect opportunity to study Minoan culture."

"Not to mention primitive man," added Sam.

_I should have gone for them._

"This really isn't necessary, Doctors, I've already—"

"Sir, would you let me finish, please?" interrupted Daniel. "Okay, um, the people on the dark side are pre-Stone Age, but the people on the light side are clearly from the Bronze Age, so what better opportunity to study the Broca Divide?"

Jack yawned. "The what? Excuse me."

"Broca Divide. Pierre Paul Broca was a nineteenth century anthropologist, he founded modern craniometry, to study craniums and brains and to compare the divide in intelligence between early species of mankind," explained Sam.

"Fascinating." Jack turned to General Hammond. "Should I start the debriefing sir?"

"Well, that would be a good idea, Colonel."

"Now just, just wait a minute," interrupted Daniel.

"Dr. Jackson you're wasting your breath, you've already won the argument."

"But I have to insist that you, w—, wha—, wha—, what? I've already won?" asked a surprised Daniel.

"The president agrees with you. He's asked that we evaluate the scientific and cultural value of each mission from now on," explained General Hammond.

"Oh, for crying out loud." Jack rubbed his eyes.

"He has…" muttered Daniel.

"That's great," added Sam.

Johnson jumped up and attacked Teal'c.

"Wonder how that thing in your gut would like its neck ripped in half."

"Please release me, Lieutenant Johnson."

_Oh great._

"Johnson! Let him go."

"Not until the Goa'uld apologises."

"Lieutenant Johnson, take your seat now," ordered General Hammond.

Johnson screamed and took a swing at Teal'c. Teal'c blocked the punch easily and subdued Johnson.

"General, I would prefer to not hurt this man."

General Hammond nodded as security ran in and took charge of Johnson.

"What is your problem, marine?" asked General Hammond. Johnson foamed at the mouth. "Take him to the infirmary, tell them to keep him in restraints and check him out."

"That was weird." Harry shook his head as a growing worry formed within him.

Later

Harry ducked beneath the punch before attacking only to get blocked. He tried to trip Teal'c up only to end up on his back. "Ow."

"We should finish here." Teal'c offered him his hand.

"Hey, I can continue." Harry wiped his glasses and jumped aside as a soldier charged at him. "Hey, what on Earth are you doing?"

"How about I snap your neck?"

He dodged as the soldier attacked again.

_It looks like he's got the same thing that whatever his name did. You know, the one who attacked Teal'c._

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious." Harry caught the punch before knocking the man out. "Ok, I'm not that strong."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Come on; help me take him to the infirmary."

Infirmary

Harry winced as the needle withdrew.

"We've managed to isolate an organism in the victims' bloodstreams," explained Dr Fraiser.

"Organism? Like a parasite or something?" asked General Hammond.

"More like a, a parasitical virus and from what I can tell it seems to feed on alines and colines; chemical transmitters in the body. That includes neurotransmitters. As they're depleted, all but the most primitive parts of the brain seem to just shut down."

"Um, aren't viruses parasitical by nature?" asked Harry. "And as far as I'm aware, they just replicate by destroying the host cells."

"True. But then again, this isn't a traditional virus."

"Perhaps a Goa'uld created this virus," suggested Artemis. "They are known for doing things like this."

"That why they act like animals?" asked General Hammond.

"Actually, the organism seems to release a hormone that stimulates the primitive regions of the brain that are normally dormant. I-I have never seen anything like this on Earth," explained Dr Fraiser.

"Exactly. On Earth. That would explain the Touched," said Daniel.

"Beg your pardon?"

"That's what the primitives were called on P3X-797. The Touched," explained Teal'c. Harry nodded in agreement.

"But I think, given recent events," Daniel looked over at Sam who was restrained on the hospital bed. "I think it's safe to say they aren't born primitive, they must have this very contagious disease, and we came in contact with them. Isn't that special?"

"So, the question is: Why haven't you and Mr. Teal'c come down with the symptoms?" asked Dr Fraiser.

"Um, Mr. Teal'c's—Teal'c's symbiote probably protects him. Same with Harry."

"That would be likely," agreed Teal'c.

"So what about you, Dr. Jackson?" asked Dr Frasier.

"Well, that beats me. You're the doctor, Doctor. Uh, maybe I have a natural immunity," suggested Daniel.

"Perhaps you will develop symptoms later," suggested Teal'c.

"Thank you, for the moral support."

"I am checking your blood for the presence of the organism, and I would bet that you both have it. This appears to be highly contagious."

"Are you saying we could have brought a new plague to this planet?" asked General Hammond.

"Yes sir, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well that's it. I'm ordering this mountain sealed off. No one comes in or goes out until we get a handle on this thing." General Hammond walked out. Teal'c, Dr Fraiser, and Daniel run off in the direction of a scream.

"What am I meant to do?" wondered Harry before following. He caught up to them at a door marked IS-19. Teal'c slid open the observation panel to see O'Neill screaming and slamming against the door.

"He is going to damage himself."

"I've been pumping him with sedatives to control him, but they wear off fast. Help me give him some more. Let's go, go!"

They rushed into the room and Teal'c, Daniel and a soldier hold O'Neill while Fraiser injects him with a sedative. O'Neill slowly collapsed against a bunk.

"How did he end up in there?"

"He attacked me," explained Daniel.

Infirmary

"Good news, General." Frasier looked up as he walked in.

"Could use some of that around now. What is it?"

Fraiser indicated Harry, Daniel and Teal'c. "These gentlemen don't appear to have the organism in their system. Now, if we can just isolate why they've been able to resist it."

"Perhaps we should ask the Untouched how they avoid contracting the disease," suggested Teal'c.

"Maybe they know something we don't," added Daniel.

"I could use a blood sample from one of the uninfected, maybe they have something in their systems to protect them. Something we can synthesize," added Fraiser.

"All right." General Hammond turned to Teal'c, Harry and Daniel. "Any of you know how to draw blood?"

They looked back blankly.

"Doctor, teach them. You go through in half an hour, gear up."

"W—w—w—wait, wait. Just the…three of us?" asked a surprised Daniel.

"You're immune. I don't know anyone else who is!"

"Ok, back through the Stargate," muttered Harry.

_You're taking advantage of me._

"No, I'm not. It's not my fault that you give me an enhanced immune system."

"Hey, stop talking to yourself!"

"I'm not." Harry grinned.

Gate Room

The three walked in as Daniel sneezed.

"Do not worry, Daniel Jackson, the Touched are frightened by your loud, Earth weapons. We can easily subdue them," said Teal'c.

"That's easy for you to say," muttered Daniel.

"And they may learn that they won't harm them," added Harry as they stepped through the Stargate.

P3X-797

They came across a body lying on the side of the path.

"It's Melosha. She's alive," said Daniel as he checked her.

"It appears she is afflicted," said Teal'c.

"Poor girl. We need to get a cure made." Harry looked around for any signs of movement.

"So they just dump her out here?" asked Daniel as he starts to check Melosha over.

"We dump them in a small room," pointed out Teal'c.

"To protect them!" protested Daniel.

"To protect everyone else. There is little difference."

"You know, you're right. They're like lepers. The dark side is a leper colony," commented Daniel.

"What is a leper?" Harry felt Artemis rummaging around for what a leper was.

"God, never mind," muttered Daniel as he pulled a blanket out of his pack. "We have to help her. Are you planning on helping me?"

"It is a long journey. We should leave her."

"No." Daniel picked Melosha up. "Now let's go."

They were suddenly surrounded by the Touched.

"Teal'c!"

"Fire your weapon. It will frighten them off."

Harry fired his weapon as Teal'c did the same. Daniel put Melosha down, but before he can draw his weapon, he is attacked by the Touched and he and Melosha are dragged off.

_I dislike your weapons._

_Ah, we don't have anything else at this point, remember?_

"Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c turned around to find him gone. "Daniel! Daniel Jackson!"

"Daniel!" Harry pulled out his wand. "Lumos."

The dim light covered a small area. Teal'c stooped and picked up Daniel's glasses from where they were lying on the ground.

"We'd better get moving. Just hold on Daniel." Harry looked around one last time. The two quickly returned to the path and ran along it to the temple.

"Welcome back, my lord. Where are your friends?" asked Tuplo

"My friends are ill because of this place," explained Teal'c.

"We were hoping that you had something that could help us," added Harry.

"They have joined the Touched," said Leedora.

"They were cursed by the Hilk'sha," continued Tuplo

"It is not a curse; it is a disease. I lost my friend on the dark side of this planet. You must help me retrieve him," said Teal'c.

"Why? So he can give you the curse? So he can give all of us the curse?" asked Tuplo. "No, no. He is better off where he is."

"He does not have the disease. He is immune. He is not cursed."

"Then by now, he is gone."

Harry frowned. Tuplo reminded him of something.

"He had your daughter with him," continued Teal'c.

"Melosha is dead."

"No, she is out there. On the dark side, I have seen her. Help me retrieve her and my friend."

"She is among the Touched, she can no longer function amongst us. Therefore, she is dead!"

_This really reminds me of something._

_Perhaps. I've seen something like this before, a Goa'uld releasing a virus into a population as an experiment._

"She is not dead."

"If I believed otherwise, do you not think I would help my own daughter?" asked Tuplo.

"Many of us have loved ones among the Touched. My own father is there, but we accept that we cannot help them. Therefore, they are dead to us," explained Leedora.

"That's a bit defeatist," said Harry as he rubbed his eyes

"How can you be so without heart?" asked Teal'c.

"I must ask you to leave," said Tuplo.

"If you will not help me find my friend, then I must have a sample of your blood."

"Our blood?" asked Leedora.

"Blood is our life force," said Tuplo.

"I assure you it will cause you no harm."

"You can survive a little bit of blood loss after all," added Harry.

"I cannot abide these two in my presence any longer." Leedora stalked off.

"You are not welcome here. When we return, I expect to find you gone." Tuplo walked off. Teal'c and Harry pretended to leave, but just as they reach the entrance, Teal'c knocked out both guards.

"I am sorry." Teal'c started to withdraw blood from the guard as Harry kept an eye out.

Earth

The two walked in and saw Fraiser checking Carter.

"Thank god you're back."

"What happened to Captain Carter?" asked Teal'c.

"She was stabbed by her roommate. Don't worry it's superficial, she's going to be okay," explained Dr Fraiser as she led them away. "We've run out of space; we've had to start doubling up on the iso rooms."

"We have retrieved the blood sample you requested," said Teal'c.

"Though not without a bit of bother," added Harry.

"Good work, Mr. Teal'c. You too Harry."

They walked through the base until they got to the room where Jack was being held.

"O'Neill."

"Teal'c. Midget," grunted Jack.

"I am afraid I lost Daniel Jackson on the dark side of the planet. I am sorry."

"Colonel O'Neill, I think I might have something," said Dr Fraiser as she grabbed a chair and sat down. "I was examining the blood sample that Mr. Teal'c brought me, then it hit me. There was very little histamine in it."

Jack looked at her, confused.

"If the people on that planet are human as you say, they have to have a histamine in their blood," continued Dr Fraiser.

"How does this help us?" asked Teal'c.

"Well as I said before, this microbe is a histaminolytic, it feeds on histamine. The Untouched have no histamine in their bodies so the organism couldn't survive in them."

"Because it starved," said Harry.

"I do not understand. It is the Untouched that become the Touched. If they have none of this substance of which you speak why then do some of them change?" asked Teal'c.

"Because only some of them have this low histamine level which means there is probably a-a naturally occurring antihistamine in their diets. The ones who don't eat it eventually contract the organism. Which is what gave me an idea. I checked the files; both Dr. Jackson and I have acute rhinitis caused by severe allergies."

"Explain."

"I take strong antihistamines every day, so did Dr. Jackson. I have no histamine for the microbe to feed on. Just like the Untouched, the organism starves in my body," explained Dr Fraiser.

"Does this mean you have a cure?" asked Teal'c.

"Because that would, you know, be useful," added Harry.

"We have to try mega doses of chlorpheniramine maleate on someone and see if it works."

"Me," grunted Jack.

"I thought you might say that. Now the dose required to completely clear the body of histamine for a long enough time could be harmful. You're sure?" asked Dr Fraiser. Jack nodded and Dr Fraiser injected the chemical into Jack's IV line. "Now all we can do is wait. You better lock him up again."

Later

Teal'c meditated outside the door as Harry read a book.

"Teal'c! Doc! Midget! Open the door! Teal'c!" yelled Jack.

Teal'c opened the observation panel to see a normal-looking Jack. "Colonel O'Neill?"

"Lucy, I'm home."

"I am not Lucy."

Harry laughed. "You are so funny Teal'c."

"I know that. It was a reference to an old TV—never mind, open the door!"

"I will summon the doctor. And I am not funny."

"I know. It's what you say."

"No, no, c'mon I'm fine, back to being myself. Just open up."

"I cannot be certain you are back to being yourself. You referred to me as 'Lucy.'"

"Oh for crying out loud, will you just open the door?"

Teal'c opened the door as Harry tried to control his laughing.

"This stuff works. Let's find Doc. And shut up Midget."

"Stop calling me Midget."

Gate room

"The guns are loaded with tranquilizer darts filled with chlorpheniramine now a direct hit on a Touched man or woman should knock them out long enough in order to starve the disease. Good luck," explained Dr Fraiser as SG1 and SG3 got ready.

"Thanks, Doc," said Jack.

"So we're going to try and tranq all the Touched?" asked Sam.

"Just the ones that get in the way of us finding Daniel. Leave the rest for the Untouched," said Jack.

"You think he's still alive?" asked Sam.

"He'd better be," said Harry as Jack looked towards the Gate.

"Let's find out."

P3X-797

SG-1 and SG-3 surrounded a group of the Touched, including an obviously Touched Daniel.

"Guess the antihistamine wore off," said Sam as she nodded at where Daniel was sitting with Melosha. O'Neill gestured to everyone and they opened fire with the tranquilizer guns taking down everyone but Daniel and Melosha. SG-1 walked over to them.

"Daniel, you dog. Keep this up, you'll have a girl on every planet," muttered Jack.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that," said Harry with a shrug. "Some guys would love for that to happen."

"Just let me give him an injection." Sam walked over to Daniel who attempted to jump Carter. He and Melosha were then shot with darts by the rest of the team.

_You know, I have no idea why you have to change things on other planets. You help the Untouched just as you changed the people's views on women on that other planet._

_Let's say that it's a human thing._

Temple

The two teams walked up to Tuplo and his entourage.

"What are you doing?" asked Tuplo.

"You must not bring the Touched among us. Leave now," ordered Leedora

"Just hear us out, please?" asked Jack.

"We found a cure, and we can bring back Melosha," explained Sam.

"And your father," added Teal'c.

"And all of the Touched," finished Harry.

"Put him in the isolation circle. We will hear you," decided Tuplo. Teal'c carried Daniel to the area Melosha had been lying in before. The guards stopped him. "Let him pass."

Teal'c continued and laid Daniel down.

Later

"If you are not gods, then how did you destroy the curse?" asked Tuplo as everyone sat down.

"As we've been saying, Tuplo, it's not a curse. It's a disease," said Jack in exasperation.

"A sickness," added Sam.

"Jack."

"There's our boy." They got up to join Teal'c where Daniel was lying. Daniel sat up.

"Where are we?"

"The light side of P3X-797," explained Teal'c as he handed Daniel his glasses.

"I thought we were going to give it a better name," complained Daniel as he put them on.

"He's back. He's normal," said a smiling Jack.

"Explain," demanded Leedora.

"We know how to "lift the curse,'" explained Sam.

"How?" asked Tuplo. "If you are not gods."

"Come out there with us. We'll show you."

SG-1, SG-3, Tuplo, Leedora, and others from the Light side walked to the edge of the woods. The Touched, now cured, began to emerge from the dark side.

"Father." Leedora ran and hugged an old man, crying. Tuplo saw Melosha and runs to hug her before walking over to O'Neill and knelt before him.

"You have done it, my lord. Thank you."

"We'll teach you how to take care of the rest," said Jack as he helped Tuplo and Melosha up. SG-1 and SG-3 began to walk away

"Uh, sir?" asked Sam.

"Yeah?"

"About my earlier behaviour. I wasn't myself, I—"

"Oh Carter, I don't even remember your earlier behaviour," interrupted Jack.

"You don't?"

"No, I was infected too, remember?"

"Right. Good, I'm glad."

"By the way, how's the wound?"

"Wound?"

"I understand you got stabbed in the stomach or something?"

"Oh! Yeah, it's nothing. With any luck there won't even be a scar."

"Oh, good. I was concerned."

"You were?"

"Sure. If it doesn't heal properly, you'll never wear that sweet little tank top number again."

Harry shook his head in amusement.


	4. The Nox

I don't own Harry potter or Stargate. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with exams.

The Nox

Harry threw the ball up and grinned as it started to project a blank screen. Tapping it, he started to open up files.

"Awesome! Finally! Even with having to go through the Gate every few days, we managed to do it!" Harry paused as he felt waves of sadness coming from Artemis. "What is it?"

_I need a new project. Besides, don't you have somewhere to be?_

Harry groaned before standing up and leaving the room.

Later

The Stargate's inner circle turned as a SG team stood ready at the base of the ramp. In the control room, the technician sat at the computer. Behind him General Hammond, in a dress uniform, stood with an older man in a civilian suit. Behind them were Teal'c, Daniel, Jack, Harry and Sam. Jack and Sam were also in dress uniforms.

"Better hang on to something, Mr. Secretary. This is how we open the front door around here," suggested Hammond.

The Stargate opened with a kawoosh.

"My God, General, it's…" said the awed Secretary.

"I thought you might be impressed."

"What exactly am I looking at?"

"We think you're looking at the event horizon of an artificially created wormhole, through our space time to a point…tens, even hundreds of light years away. Sir," explained Sam.

"Uh-huh. And do we know where they're going?" asked the Secretary as the team walked through.

"The planet's designation is P3C-117." General Hammond led the Secretary to the star chart on the wall.

"Do you have any idea what's out there?"

"No, sir. That would be _why_ we're going," said Jack.

"I'm not sure, Colonel, is it?" asked the Secretary. "Because, to be perfectly frank, this administration is not satisfied with the current progress of the Stargate program."

SG-1 exchanged concerned glances.

"Begging the Secretary's pardon, sir, but we've already visited nineteen separate worlds," said Sam.

"I believe he is referring specifically to the volume of technology being retrieved on our planetary missions."

"The President and Joint Chiefs were under the impression that the SG teams would be bringing back superior technologies," continued the Secretary.

Daniel walked forward. "I'm sorry, I…I thought we were explorers."

"Oh, you are Dr. Jackson. But even Marco Polo when he came back from the Far East brought back more than just a few…exotic spices."

"Mr. Secretary, it's been my observation that whether it's here on Earth or…out there; cultures with advanced technology tend not to like to share it," said Jack.

"That is true." Harry sighed as he rubbed his head. "And there are other reasons as well. Humanity isn't ready for some of the technology out there. We'd blow ourselves up if we used it."

"So we're wasting our time. And why is there a kid here?"

"Would you interpret what I just said as…?" Jack said to an open mouthed Sam. "And did he just ask about…?"

"Colonel!"

"If you really must know, I'm a security risk," replied Harry. "And the best way to keep an eye on me is to make sure that someone's with me. Not to mention that I have an alien in me who is only slightly trusted. Add in the fact that we just made a holographic projector…"

"What?" asked Sam.

"I think you heard Sam. Do you want to see? Of course, it's going to take a while…"

"Later then Harry. Sir, with respect, this program is quite probably humanity's most important endeavour," said Sam.

"They said the something about the Apollo program. They brought back moon rocks. You may have noticed we haven't been to the moon in twenty-five years."

"What kind of comparison is that?" asked Jack.

"Colonel, if one of those Goa'uld ships were coming here right now, have you brought back one thing we can fight them off with?"

Jack raised his chin stubbornly.

"I'm sure we could come up with something." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "All I would need is to get onto said ship. I know the weak points. And I'll probably need to make up something to destroy them…"

"Oh really?" The Secretary stared at him in doubt.

"What technologies do you seek?" Everyone turned to look, surprised, at Teal'c.

"You tell me, what's out there?"

"There are still technologies even the Goa'uld seek. There is a creature that lives on an unpopulated world. It possesses powers of invisibility."

Artemis laughed mentally.

"Invisibility. As in stealth?" asked the interested Secretary.

"That is correct. It can appear or disappear at will. I was once commanded to retrieve the creature, to learn its secrets. Apophis took the lives of two of my men as punishment for failure to retrieve it."

"If we manage to capture one alive, it could provide us with a serious tactical advantage the next time we came up against the Goa'uld," said Sam thoughtfully.

_I could make you a device that makes you invisible._

_How would you go about that?_

_Hmmm… perhaps if I did that…. Or like that…_

"Sounds like a mission to me," said Jack.

Planet

Harry looked around the greenery. "I've been here before."

"Carter? Daniel? Teal'c? Midget?"

Harry shook his head before returning to the Stargate.

"I thought I saw something just as we came through, sir," said Sam.

"Teal'c? Did we score already?" asked Jack.

"I saw movement as well. This way."

They followed Teal'c.

"I hope these things are as big as you say they are. There's enough tranquilizer in these darts to knock out a rhino," said Jack as he looked at his gun.

"They are very large, but extremely manoeuvrable in the air. We will find them most vulnerable when they hover," explained Teal'c.

"Hover? Like a hummingbird?" asked Daniel.

"With teeth."

"All right, well there's nothing out here. Let's get back to the gear and… Jack turned and stopped. "Where's the Stargate?"

Everyone else turned around. The Stargate had vanished. They walked back to the clearing where the Stargate had been.

"I don't like this," said Jack

"Did anything like this ever happen to you before?" asked Daniel as he looked at Teal'c.

"It has not. If we became misdirected and needed to locate the Stargate, we had a Goa'uld homing device to find it."

"Do we have a homing device?" asked Daniel.

"Of course we do; it's with the gear," said Jack flatly.

"Which is…by the Stargate," said Sam.

"Hey, Midget! Do you think you could do some of your hocus pocus and find the Gate?" Jack turned around.

"Hocus pocus? What hocus pocus?" Harry feigned innocence.

"You know exactly what we're talking about. Teal'c told us about your powers."

Harry sighed before giving in. "And you didn't mention it to me. You do know that it's illegal for you to know right? You could have your memories wiped."

"You can do that?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Well, yes. We can do a lot of things. And Teal'c, I think we should have a talk about what is relevant for people to know." Harry shook his head before pulling out his wand. "Point me Stargate."

His wand started circling.

"Huh. That's weird. Point me Jack." The wand stopped, pointing at Jack. "Well, it's not on my end."

"Ok then. Captain, let's start a box search. You and Teal'c take off in that direction. Stay in radio contact."

"Yes, sir."

"Daniel, you're with me. Harry, you can…." Jack frowned.

"We'll go have a look around." Harry ran off into the forest. He ran for some time before the sound of a staff weapon echoed around the forest.

"Teal'c, what the hell are you doing?"

"It did not come from me."

Harry listened to the conversation before joining them.

"You are certain it was Apophis?" asked Teal'c.

"Oh yeah."

Artemis stirred in interest. _Finally. Some action._

"Okay, what are we going to do? We have to do something," asked an impatient Daniel.

"That's not our mission," pointed out Jack.

"Ah, just…forget our mission. Now, he's the only one who knows where Sha're and Skaara are. We may not get another chance like this."

Jack stared at Daniel for a moment before turning to Teal'c. "What kind of entourage is he going to have with him?"

"Two, perhaps three Jaffa personal guard."

"Are we seriously entertaining the idea of going after Apophis?" asked Sam. Jack nodded. "Sir, we're not prepared for an attack! Half the ordinance we're carrying is tranquilizer guns."

"So…we use one of them to knock him out. He will wake up in a holding cell without his guards, without his technology, he will have no choice but to tell us everything we want to know about Goa'uld technology, about were Sha're is," said Daniel.

_It's not going to be that easy._

_You tell them that then._

"Can I remind you that we don't know where the Stargate is?" said Jack.

"He will have the Goa'uld homing device I spoke of," replied Teal'c.

"There you are," said Daniel.

"All right, you know what were up against better than anyone. Can we do what Daniel is talking about?" asked Jack as he looked at Teal'c

"We have the element of surprise. I have my staff weapon. If we eliminate his personal guard quickly, I believe so."

"Teal'c, this character used to be a god to you. You're sure you're okay with this?" asked Jack.

"I am okay."

"Okay. Carter?"

"If we're going to do this, we better plan the attack very carefully."

"Why am I being ignored?" Harry grumbled as Artemis took over. "I annoy Goa'ulds for a living, remember?"

"Yeah, you stay back and attack if you get the chance otherwise stay out of it. No offence but you are a teenager."

Later

They watched as Apophis and his Jaffa walked down a path through the forest. A noise sounded overhead.

"Jaffa."

The first Jaffa goes forward, the other Jaffa stop to flank Apophis. The Jaffa stopped, bending down to study a print on the ground. He stood, raising his staff weapon. Teal'c jumped out and shoots with his staff. The Jaffa ducked and the blast hit some rocks. As the other Jaffa ran to help. Carter popped up from behind a rock, shooting. Harry leapt towards Apophis as Daniel joins the firefight, also shooting from behind a rock. Jack approached Apophis from behind as Harry kept his attention, raising the tranquilizer gun. He shot just as Apophis engages the shield. Apophis sneered.

Harry grumbled before pulling out a knife and slashing at the man. Apophis staggered before his eyes flashed.

_Let me take over._

_You sure? _Harry relinquished his control.

"Kree ta'k."

One of the Jaffa threw his staff weapon to Apophis. As O'Neill started firing his revolver at the Goa'uld. Apophis caught the staff weapon, aimed and fired at Jack who was hit in the back as he dived for cover, and fell to the ground. Carter and Daniel turned to look.

"Colonel!"

Sam jumped out from behind her rock, moving toward Jack. Apophis saw her and shot her in the chest. Harry pulled out the tranquilliser and attempted to stab it into Apophis as Daniel tried to make his way over to Carter. Apophis spotted him and shot him in the torso. He fell down the small slope and came to rest at the bottom, unmoving.

Apophis sent Harry flying into a rock as Teal'c jumped up, still shooting. He managed to shoot a Jaffa then fired at Apophis. The personal shield absorbed the staff blasts.

"Teal'c. Jaffa Shol'va!"

Everything hurt. Harry was surprised to find that he was still alive as Teal'c lowered his weapon.

"Tal shakka mel. I die free."

Harry closed his eyes.

Later

_You're lucky to have me, you know._

_Am I? Hardly anyone trusts me because of you. Besides, you're the experienced hunter and when the first time we attack a Goa'uld, we lose._

_Apophis had the advantage over us. He's in an adult body while you're still a teenager, one without much experience with a knife. I can guide you but you still need training. And are you sure that no one trusts me? I sense that your people are slowly beginning to do just that._

He groaned before pushing himself up and exited the hut which seemed to be created from sticks and mud.

"Is this your village? Aresh? Tao Aki? We need to find our friend Teal'c."

Harry grinned before joining the group. "Hey guys."

"Ah…fruit. Nothing like coming back from the dead to build up an appetite," muttered Jack as he noticed the fruit on a nearby bench. They sat on the bench across from the small family.

Harry frowned as he felt something brush against his mind. _Is someone there?_

The small boy approached O'Neill.

"Oh, hi. Um…listen. Uh, those things you found on us, those, um, things you took from us? The big things. They're very dangerous and…" The boy ran off. "Hey!"

In turning to watch the boy, Jack spotted Teal'c. "Teal'c! Thank God."

He rose to meet them as the boy led Teal'c to them. "Please tell me you know what's going on around here."

"I cannot tell you that."

"What about Apophis, you got a line on him?"

"I do not."

"Any idea how far away from the Stargate we might be?"

"I believe us to…"

Something caught Teal'c's attention as he and Jack turn to watch the boy approach Sam and pointed to himself.

"Nafrayu."

Carter smiled and put her hand on Nafrayu's chest.

"Nafrayu?" As Nafrayu nodded, Carter points at herself. "Carter."

Nafrayu placed his hand on Carter's shoulder. "Carter."

He gazed at Carter adoringly as she grinned at him.

"No, you can't keep him," said Jack.

Sam tried to hold back her grin.

"He has to stay here," said Harry as he rubbed his eyes. "We can't just go around taking people back with us."

One of the males was cooking some sort of porridge. He scooped some out with a wooden spoon into a cup made out of a leaf. He held it out toward the team, who sat beside the fire watching him. Jack tapped Daniel on the arm and he accepted the offered food.

"Maybe you should ask them about the Stargate," suggested Jack.

"I have; they don't understand. Actually they don't really say much at all. At the moment I'm trying to figure out if they're human."

"They're fairly human," said Sam as she looked at Nafrayu.

"I will take you to your doorway," one said. Jack looked taken aback at the sound of his words as Daniel's mouth dropped open.

"Whoa."

"You understand what I'm saying?" asked Daniel

"It took time to learn your speech," said the male as he nodded.

"Not much time," said Sam.

"Well, I'm sure they have their ways." Harry looked up before shaking his head. "And they are their ways to keep. We can't demand them to tell us." He sent them a glare.

"Go where?" asked Jack as they took a bite of his food, looking evasive.

"You know about our enemy?" asked Sam.

The bad guys? They'll be following us," continued Jack.

"You attacked them," said Lya.

"You saw?" asked Daniel

"We only meant to capture him," explained Sam. Harry rolled his eyes before feeling another brush. _Wait._

There was a pause before he felt a presence in his mind.

_Listen, the people we attacked, they're pretty evil. I know you can read minds so go through ours._

_What? You can't speak for me Harry._

_You know what I'm thinking. Oh and can you tell us your names?_

"No, wait, wait, and wait. Um…you helped us. You…saved us," said Jack quickly as the female stiffened slightly before giving Harry a nod.

_You are different._

_Yes but we are the exception, not the rule. Most of my kind force themselves on an unwilling host. And these people do prefer not to fight as they respect life and free will but sometimes we are forced to fight because there's no other choice to protect that._

_But you restrained to a certain location._

_We're working on that. But please, think about what you saw. Perhaps we can become friends._

"Yes." Harry blinked as he tried to follow the conversation.

"How?"

"Our ways."

"We're from a race of people that want to learn about your ways. Your medicine," explained Daniel.

"No."

"Is there anyone else we could talk to? Do you have a leader?" asked Jack.

"They have no wish to see you."

"So there are others."

"You will go," said Anteaus firmly before walking away.

"Right…We'll go."

"If you wish us to leave, should we not depart now?" asked Teal'c.

"Your brother won't revive until later," said Lya as she handed Jack a bowl of the porridge and moved to follow Anteaus.

"Excuse me?" asked Jack. Lya stopped and turned around. "Whose brother?"

"The dead Jaffa," muttered Harry as Lya beckoned them to follow her. Rising to their feet, they did so.

"Brother?" asked Jack as they were led to a hut. Lya moved to a corner and pulled aside a curtain. On the bed was the Jaffa, asleep. They followed Lya out of the hut.

"He resisted our attempts to help him heal."

"He may yet survive. The Goa'uld he carries is healing him even now," said Teal'c

"That is good," said Anteaus as he arrived.

"How is that good? I mean, he's in the service of the Goa'uld," said Jack with a frown.

"He is like him." Anteaus nodded toward Teal'c.

"He's with us," Jack said quickly.

"Perhaps you can convince the injured one to join you as well?" suggested Lya.

"Not bloody likely," muttered Harry only to get a slap to the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Oh, I don't think so," said Sam as she gave Harry a disapproving look.

"The Goa'ulds are a…parasitic race. They take life and use it for their own purposes," explained Daniel.

"And their ways are not like your ways, believe me," finished Jack.

"They do not know the Nox."

"That's you? The Nox?" asked Daniel. Anteaus nodded.

"The ones you speak of come to hunt the Fenri."

"Fenri. What..?"

"That's probably that disappearing, invisible, flying thing we were after."

"Yes. Fenri." Anteaus nodded.

"All right, look. Um…do you have any…elders…I could speak with?" asked Jack. "I don't think you're understanding what I'm…"

"Opher is one of the eldest of the Nox."

The older man they met first smiled at them. Anteaus crosses over to him and pulls Opher to his feet.]

"If Shak'l does not die, they will be in even greater danger than they are now," said Teal'c.

"There will be no more death."

Lya rushed over to touch him.

"I have no intention of killing him. However, if Shak'l survives his injuries he will tell the Goa'uld where to find you," explained Teal'c.

"Look, obviously your medicine is very…Well it's very effective. But how do you defend yourselves?" asked Jack.

"We don't."

"But at least let us help you in exchange for what you did for us," pleaded Sam.

"You must go."

"Right. Well for now, we'll just go over here." Jack pointed. "Excuse me."

Jack walked to the opposite side of the clearing. Everyone followed.

"All right, do you know this…Shackle?"

"He served in my command when I was first prime of Apophis," explained Teal'c. Jack winced.

"Well, we can't just walk away. I mean, if we hadn't attacked Apophis, he wouldn't even be here," said Sam with a frown.

"But we can't ignore their wishes." Harry glanced at the Nox

"And we can't kill him either," said Daniel. Everyone looked at him with astonishment. "I wasn't…considering it. I was just…stating a fact."

"Okay, we'll take Shak'l back. It's not quite as good as having Apophis, but he can't stay here," suggested Jack.

"Apophis will not allow us to leave this world alive. You have challenged him, and I have betrayed him. Even if we were to locate the Stargate, leaving this world will be difficult," said Teal'c.

"So we're back to square one. We can't leave Shak'l here and we'll never get him back to the Gate without running into Apophis," said Sam with a sigh.

"Or we could ask nicely." Harry shrugged at the look. "The Nox might let us take him. They are pascifts though."

"Okay, we'll try and find out as much as we can about the Nox; it's part of why we came here right? In the meantime, I think you better check on your friend Teal'c. Whatever we end up doing, I don't think he is going to wake up in a very good mood. Know what I mean?" Jack patted Teal'c on the back.

"Did the young one truly mean what he said?" Anteaus asked from behind them.

"Harry? What did you say?" asked Jack as he frowned at him.

"Uh… just trying to help out." Harry scratched his head sheepishly. "I basically told them that we believe in peace and free will but are willing to fight to protect it."

"Really? Why?"

"Because we have more to gain with cooperating with them than working against them. Besides, the Goa'uld are a threat. What they can't have, they destroy. They may even go as far as to bomb the planet."

"But they do not know the Nox!"

"Yeah, well, they didn't know us and they came to our world and killed our people." Harry shook his head. "If you want us to go, then we'll go but we won't leave until Apophis has left the planet."

They watched as the Nox walked a distance away before separating. Artemis took over for a few moments and Harry frowned at the knife in his hand.

_Throw it at that tree._

Harry did so.

_That was pathetic. Like this._

Harry flipped his wrist and sent the knife flying into the tree trunk.

_You're getting good at this._

_Am I? I hadn't noticed. And where did you get the knife?_

_You'd be surprised._

Harry yelped as the arrow shot past him. "What the hell?"

"I think you've been spending too much time around us Midget." Jack shook his head as Harry gave him the arrow back.

"No offence Jack but I spend most of my time around soldiers. Did you think I wouldn't pick up a few things? And you nearly took my head off!"

"If you blunted this stick, this would be good for knocking fruit from the highest branches," suggested Nafrayu.

"Yeah, I bet it would."

"Why do you want to fight them?"

"I don't _want_ to."

"Then don't."

Jack hesitated. "It's not that simple. Look, I believe in peace, just like you. I do."

"Then why do you fight?"

"Because our enemy gives us no option. Sometimes turning the other cheek just doesn't work."

"I'll learn to understand them better."

"No! I wouldn't do that if I were—."

Harry watched them in amusement as a Fenri appeared above them, completely visible and looking like it's going to attack.

"Go on, run. Run!"

Nafrayu ran off. Harry slipped out his wand as Jack tried to shoot the Fenri with his bow and arrow. The Fenri darted away and the arrow fell to the ground. Shaking his head, Jack picked it up before starting to look for it.

Later

Harry focused on levitating the rocks before looking up as Teal'c called for Jack. He jogged over to where Sam was starting to clean Teal'c's wound.

"Where'd the Nox go with Lya?" asked Daniel.

"Who knows where they ever go?"

"What happened?" asked Harry as he frowned.

"Shak'l escaped Harry Potter. I trained him well," said Teal'c.

"Hey, Teal'c, don't blame yourself. It's Shak'l's choice to follow Apophis." Harry shook his head. "Though that doesn't help me relax."

"Is he going to be all right?" asked Jack.

"Well, if it were you or me…" Sam trailed off.

"My wound will heal. We must find Shak'l." Teal'c looked up

"We will," reassured Jack. "Harry, can you do some more of your mojo?"

There was a strange noise, and a shimmer in the air. Jack and Daniel turn to see Lya laying on a table, with the rest of the Nox standing over her. Their hands are crossed, their eyes closed as they fade in and out of view. When the view of them became stable, Lya slowly blinked and opened her eyes. She sat up, looking tired, and smiled when comforting hands touched her shoulders.

"You…brought us back the same way?" asked Jack as Anteaus approached.

"Yes."

"You become visible during the ceremony," said Teal'c.

"When we are performing the ritual of life we are unable to shield ourselves."

"A weakness."

Anteaus nodded. "We are hidden again."

Harry took a few steps away before pulling out his wand. "Point me Shak'l." he waited for the wand to stop spinning before heading in that direction. He ran in that direction before crouching as he heard someone calling out in Goa'uld. He quietly followed them before groaning as Nafrayu appeared in front of them.

As soon as the ribbon device started to glow, Harry started to run and grabbed Nafrayu before running away.

"What were you thinking? They would have hurt you!"

"I wanted to see a Goa'uld."

Harry pulled him aside as a staff bolt narrowly missed him. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!"

He grinned as the group collapsed to the ground.

"Well, that was, uh, impressive. Is there a reason why you didn't want to tell us?" Harry groaned as Jack walked over to him.

"Because there are laws against it. I'm only allowed to use magic in front of normal people if it's a life threating situation. Though family members are allowed to know. Give me a second and I can make them forget they ever saw us."

Sounds came out of the forest as Sam, Daniel and Teal'c arrived.

"Uh, what?" Daniel frowned at the bodies. "They're still alive, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Give me a second." Harry sighed before obliviating them. "There we go. I just erased their memories of us and the Nox. That should keep them hidden for a while."

"Harry, did you even think before doing that?" asked Daniel in protest.

"Yes but sometimes the best of two choices is still evil Danny. It was that or the possibility of them knowing about the Nox."

Later

They climbed over the ridge to find the Stargate was still missing.

"This is where the Stargate should be," commented Teal'c.

"Still missing," muttered Harry as Anteaus appeared in front of them.

"We sent your enemy through the doorway." Nafrayu appeared next to Anteaus. "He wanted to wish you farewell."

"I'm glad you're okay," said Jack.

"And you. We sent your weapons back through the doorway."

"Take care of yourself Nafrayu. And remember. Curiosity killed the cat." Harry looked at the weird looks. "What?"

"Yeah, speaking of the Stargate…" Jack trailed off.

"You fear for us, yes?"

"Yes." Jack nodded.

"It is our way that the strong defend the weak," explained Teal'c.

"We're afraid for you," continued Jack.

"Before you go, O'Neill, there is something we would have you see." Anteaus waved his hand. Behind them, up in the sky, a floating city appeared.

"Oh my God."

"That's impressive." Harry looked up at the city. "Almost reminds me of my school…"

"Fear not." The Stargate appeared and activated. "Maybe one day you will learn, that your way is not the only way. Perhaps, in time, we can be friends."

The two vanished as Jack looked from the spot they were standing back to the floating city.

"Why didn't he tell us about this before?"

"I think, in their way, they did," said Daniel as the city vanished.

"It appears they possess a form of technology far greater than that of the Goa'uld," commented Teal'c.

"They looked so helpless…" Sam looked towards the forest.

"The very young do not always do as they're told.'" Everyone stared at Jack. "Just a little something the Nox told me one time. Something worth taking home."

"Besides, I now have a new project to work on. Invisibility."

Jack shook his head, muttering about mad scientists as they walked back through the Stargate.

"So this is it." Sam touched the hologram. "Why did you make it?"

"Boredom mostly. I mean, I know I have tutors but apart from that, I have nothing to do. I might even go into engineering." Harry frowned slightly. "Would have to be long distance though. I don't think we'd be able to stand living away from here."

Sam looked at him. "You know things like this take longer than a few months to develop, right?"

"Wwll, I have advanced knowleged, remember? There's things like this out there Sam. It just takes some adjustment to be able to create it with what we have."

"Talking about that, do you think that we could perhaps develop technological versions of what you do?"

"It's possible." Harry shrugged. _What do you think?_

_Well, it's something to do. I still plan on making a invisibility device._

People shouted outside. Harry stood up and opened the door only for something white to slam into him, hooting.

"What? Hedwig?" Hedwig hooted at him before starting to peck. "OW! I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long! Honestly, I couldn't get back!"

"What is going on?" Jack ran into the room. "Harry, what are you doing down there?!"

"I'm being attacked by my owl! Hedwig, I'll give you all my bacon rinds. I won't leave you again. Please stop attacking me!" Hedwig hooted at him before flying onto the chair and leaving something on Harry. "Thanks. What is this?"

Harry pushed himself up and picked up the thing. "Is this my trunk?"

He enlarged it, causing everyone to stare before opening it only to gape at the dog. "Ok, what the hell?"

"What's this about an owl flying into the base?" asked Daniel as he poked his head in. Hedwig hooted at him. "Ok. Why is there a dog?"

"Her name is Hedwig and I think she came looking for me. I'm surprised that she even made it down here. We're what? Twenty something levels down." Harry blinked at his broken glasses before taking them off. "As for the dog, well, I think it's not really a dog.

_If you want me to, I can fix your eyes._

"And you didn't tell me this why?" Everyone's eyebrows raised.

_I didn't see why I should._

"Fine, go ahead." Harry blinked as everything started to come into focus. "What a day."

The dog barked as it climbed out of the trunk before licking him.

"Stop it, please! And can you transform back into your normal self?"

The dog barked.

"They know if it helps."

One second later and they were looking at a man as he pulled Harry into a hug.

"You're still alive Harry."

"Of course I am. Uh, can you let go of me?" Harry blinked at the soldiers with guns pointing at them. "Uh, mind pointing those somewhere else?"


End file.
